plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Plank Walker (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Plank Walker. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Science Zombie |ability = When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. |flavor text = Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere.|trait = Amphibious. Strikethrough}} Zombot Plank Walker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious and Strikethrough traits, and its ability makes two random zombies on random lanes, excluding this zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Science Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious, ' Strikethrough *'Ability:' When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |6 }} * |8 }} * Strikethrough}} *Ability change: When played: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious in every lane. All pirates get +2 /+2 . → When played: Make two other random pirates in random lanes. *Description change: Was originally Swabbies here, there and everywhere. Strategies With This zombie is super dangerous alone since this has incredible damage and the 'Strikethrough '''trait. In addition, this card can make 2 other pirate zombies, two of which of which are legendary (Barrel of Deadbeards and Shieldcrusher Viking). While it can make these 2 legendaries, it can make weaker ones like Swabbie or Imp Commander. It is best to play this in the Amphibious Lane as it can trouble the plant hero. Otherwise, if you play Zombot Plank Walker in any ground lane or heights, it may summon a random pirate in the amphibious lane which will always be a Swabbie as it is the only pirate zombie that can be summoned in the Amphibious lane (it cannot summon itself). If you want to wreck even more havoc, use this with since he will boost Zombot Plank Walker every time it attacks. Against Zombot Plank Walker is really dangerous as it will instantly do huge damage to all plants including Team-Up and even the plant hero. To lower or avoid the amount of high damage, use Water Balloons or Weed Whack to lower the Zombot Plank Walker's strength and health, or freeze that zombie to prevent that high damage. But for most, try to use instant kills like . Although most likely, if the two random pirates summoned is at least a Shieldcrusher Viking, you want to destroy that first. Otherwise you may not block any attacks at all. Doom-Shroom may help destroy Zombot Plank Walker, as well as summoned pirates that are very powerful including Shieldcrusher Viking. Gallery ZomPlankS.PNG|Zombot Plank Walker's statistics ZomPlankCard.PNG|Card HDplankwalker.png|HD Zombot Plank Walker PlankSpawn.PNG|Zombot Plank Walker spawning random pirates FrozenZombotPlankWalkerPvZH.jpg| Frozen Zombot Plank Walker Luckyplank.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker spawned 2 other legendary pirates AGoodComboforPlanky.PNG|Zombot Plank Walker summoning Shieldcrusher Viking and Captain Deadbeard Plank Walker attacking.jpeg|Zombot Plank Walker attacking 3LegendaryPlants&ZombiesinLegendaryBundle.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker on the Legendary Bundle MegaLegendaryBundlePvZH.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker on the Mega Legendary Bundle 6LegendaryFightersinLegendaryBundleAds.png|Zombot Plank Walker on the advertisement for the Legendary Bundle DestroyedZombotPlankWalkerPvZH.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker destroyed ZombotPlankWalkerconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Zombot Plank Walker Old ZombotPlankWalkerHDescription.png|Zombot Plank Walker's statistics before the 1.2.11 update ZPlankCard.PNG|Card Receiving Zombot Plank Walker.png|The player receiving Zombot Plank Walker from a Premium Pack ZombotPlankWalkerHExample.png|Neptuna's Zombot Plank Walker and Swabbies with their stats increased Legendarypacks.png|Zombot Plank Walker on the Legendary Pack ZombotPlankShadow.PNG|Zombot Plank Walker's silhouette Receiving Zombot Plank Walker new.png|The player receiving Zombot Plank Walker from a Premium Pack Trivia *The zombie controlling the machine is an Imp Commander. **However, the Imp Commander on the Zombot Plank Walker sounds different from the original. *This is one of the two Zombots which appear from ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, with the other being the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **Coincidentally, both are premium - legendary zombies, both are in the science tribe, both are in the Sneaky class and both have the Amphibious trait. **There is also the Zombot 1000, which is loosely based on the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. **Even if there is an Imp Commander controlling the Zombot Plank Walker, it's tribe isn't Imp, which means it does not benefit from Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp. This goes with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **This is because a card can only have up to three tribes.